Shin/Girls Wish
Leadership Test Event Shin decides to test the Instructor to see if they are worthy to lead the group. She demands that they fight Convicts back on the Prison Floor; but they must use the girls she chooses: Tomoe, Ran, Sako, and Alice. Location B4F, Prison Block End Event After the battle, Shin wonders if she made this task too easy. But she allows the Instructor to pass and begins ignoring them to resume reading her book. '' Prospecting Ability Test Event ''She's prepared a new test for the Instructor, this time they need to find a hidden item of hers on the Morass block. She hints its on the floor where they met Tomoe. Item The book ‘''The Divine Comedy''’ by Dante. Location Morass Block 3F End Event The Instructor locates the book and casually opens it to find a passage that catches their eye, ''‘''Abandon hope, all ye who enter here…’ which Shin notices. She tests the Instructor by asking what was written inside, and she shows respect when they answer correctly. The Instructor decides not to tell her they didn't really read the book, they were just lucky to get the passage she chose to test them on. '' Reform Program Documents Event ''Shin curiously wonders why Hell is built in sections and compares it to how its seen in Western tradition. She asks the Instructor if they have any ideas or if they have seen a program outline. They decide to investigate the Prison Floor to see if Miu left anything behind. '' Item Commissioner File Lockbox Key Protocol Location Cell Block B1F Cell Block B4F Inferno Block 2F End Event ''Upon searching the Cell Block B1F near the first boss encounter, they find a Commissioner File that documents that there is a locked box on Inferno Block 2F, whereas the key is kept in Cell Block B4F. There they locate B4F to retrieve the lockbox key, and then unlock the lockbox in Inferno Block 2F. '' ''There they find a box to discover the documents have been burnt into ash from the immense heat. Shin is disappointed but she thanks the Instructor, even bowing to them as a sign of trust and respect. '' Last Test Event ''Shin has a question, and she treats this as a final test for the instructor. She asks the instructor a very difficult question but asks them not to answer until they go to Frost Block 2F, where she will be waiting alone. '' Item Key to Shin's Room Location Frost Block 2F Education Block 3F End Event ''The duo head to Frost Block 2F to find the gate is locked. They find one leading to her room and she is instructed to return to the Education Block to retrieve her key, located near her laptop. She gains the key and explains to the Instructor how she would lock her room door to make sure her family couldn't go inside. Returning to Frost Block 2F they unlock the gate and go inside, where the Instructor gives their answer. Shin is very happy and they spend some time alone in the room together. Trivia Gallery Category:Girls Wish Category:Lists Category:Quests